User blog:GokaiWhite/Fake Kenshiro for Killer Instinct
"You are already dead!" —Kenshiro's victory quote Kenshiro '(ケンシロウ?), or '''Ken '''for short, is the main character of the ''Hokuto no Ken manga, anime and related media, and a surprise guest character in Killer Instinct Season 3 (or 4). Appearance Ken's default costume is primarily based on his appearance in Fist of the North Star 2, but can also be customized to match his appearance in (Shin) Hokuto Musou/Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage. Ken's retro costume is very faithfully recreated from the original anime, and can be customized to more closely match his appearance in'' Fist of the North Star: The Movie(1986)'' '''. When activating Instinct Mode, Ken's shirt is ripped apart by his fighting spirit aura, or "Touki" . Story It is unknown how Ken came to the Killer Instinct universe(seemingly after the end of the manga/tv series), or what role he could play in the game, if any, but since he is a guest character, his story will most likely be considered non-canon to "Fist of the North Star" and/or "Killer Instinct". Jagi may also be involved in Kenshiro's Shadow Lords story. Gameplay/ Fighting Style Kenshiro is the 64th successor of the Hokuto Shinken style and considered one of the greatest successors in its 1,800 year history. Ken's fighting style involves striking the opponents' hidden pressure points, or "Keiraku Hiko", triggering various effects like paralysis, or a violent chain reaction that destroys the body from within. For more information, see the Hokuto Shinken article on the Hokuto no Ken wikia. Special Moves *''Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken (Hundred Crack Fist of the North Star)'' - Kenshiro's signature technique, which hits the opponent a hundred times in rapid succession. It may also be used as an Ultra Combo. *''Ganzan Ryozan Ha (Rocky Mountain Splitting Wave)'' - A knife-hand strike that crushes the victim's skull. Noteworthy only because it is used more than once by Kenshiro and is an extremely straightforward maneuver in spite of its elaborate name. Does not even use any of the body's pressure points. Music Kenshiro's theme (composed by Yasuharu Takanashi) in'' Shin Hokuto no Ken'' is re-used as his standard theme. If both combatants remain idle for a while if this music is chosen, the remixed movie version of "Ai wo Torimodose", the TV series' original opening theme, will start playing. When the player performs an Ultra Combo with Kenshiro, the BGM version of "Ai wo Torimodose " (composed by Nozomi Aoki) in the TV series will start playing, regardless what stage or music track is chosen. Quotes *''Omae wa mou shindeiru! (You are already dead!) - Kenshiro's trademark line and regular victory quote. *''Better say your prayers quickly, because you don't deserve to live! - pre-battle quote against a villain in Shadow Lords. *''Hokuto Shinken is unbeatable!'' - pre-battle quote in Shadow Lords. *''You're the one who's going to die!'' - pre-battle quote against a villain in Shadow Lords. *''Your time has run out... farewell, brother!'' - pre-battle quote against Jagi in Shadow Lords. *''You don't seem to understand you're a dead man!'' - pre-battle quote against Spinal or Kan-Ra in Shadow Lords. *''I must enforce the law of Hokuto!'' - post-battle quote in Shadow Lords. Trivia *Like Jagi, Kenshiro's voice samples come from the TV anime and the 1986 movie. *Some of Ken's customizable equipment can make him resemble Liu Kang from Mortal Kombat. *Ken's famous line, "You are already dead." is now a Profile Card taunt for Gargos . Categories Category:Guest Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Male Characters GokaiWhite (talk) 10:06, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts